


⚠Oneshots - MCYT - Problematic⚠

by Angsty_Sinner606x



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, pnsfwmcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bowspam, Burns, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Memory Loss, Minor/Adult, Other, POV Minor Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Tags to be added, Tears, Violence, mentions of bowspam, non-con, pnsfwmcyt - Freeform, shlubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Sinner606x/pseuds/Angsty_Sinner606x
Summary: A collection of Problematic MCYT One shots!I might not even fully do this but even so⚠WARNING⚠Trigger warninggore, blood, kinks, minor/adult, angst, rape, non-con, dub-con, torture, dead doveTHIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!!!⚠if you get triggered easily please don't read⚠If you do want to read, don't be alarmed by the chapters or amount of words!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, adult/minor - Relationship, bowspam - Relationship, minor/adult - Relationship, schlubbo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 187





	1. ⚠Cover⚠

**⚠PNSFWMCYT Oneshots⚠**

⚠

  
.

  
⚠

  
.

  
⚠

⚠  
  
.  
  
⚠  
  
.  
  
⚠  
  
⚠PNSFWMCYT ONE SHOTS!!!⚠  
  
lets hope I can actually do shit with this ey?


	2. ⚠WARNING⚠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Seriously, don't read this if you get triggered easily, I don't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> And if your a flop account or exposing account stay away, I don't want you guys spreading this story to people who get hurt by it, it might draw attention to this fic, and I only want the people who want to read this to read it.

* * *

⚠ **WARNING⚠**

This book is not for the faint of heart!!

There is a possibility of:

Minor/adult  
  
underage  
  
kinks  
  
blood  
  
nsfw  
  
problematic shipping  
  
mcyt shipping  
  
gore  
  
non-con  
  
Rape  
  
dub-con

Don't fucking read this if you get triggered or grossed out

Thanks. Keep the comments clean.  
  


* * *

** ⚠ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ⚠ **

Эта книга не для слабонервных !!

Есть возможность:

Несовершеннолетний / взрослый

несовершеннолетний

изгибы

кровь

nsfw

проблемная доставка

mcyt доставка

запекаться

не-мошенник

Изнасилование

дубляж

Не читай это, черт возьми, если тебя спровоцировали или испортили

Благодарю. Держите комментарии чистыми.

* * *

** ⚠ADVERTENCIA⚠ **

¡Este libro no es para los débiles de corazón!

La posibilidad de:

Menor / adulto

mas joven

torceduras

sangre

nsfw

envío problemático

envío mcyt

sangre

sin estafa

Violación

dub-con

No leas esto si te excitan o te disgustan

Gracias. Mantenga limpios los comentarios.

* * *

⚠AVERTISSEMENT⚠

Ce livre n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles!

La possibilité de:

Mineur / adulte

plus jeune

plis

du sang

nsfw

expédition problématique

expédition mcyt

du sang

pas d'arnaque

Violation

dub-con

Ne lisez pas ceci s'ils vous allument ou vous éteignent

Je vous remercie. Gardez les commentaires propres.  
  


* * *

⚠ **WARNING⚠**


	3. ⚠Requests!⚠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment your ideas!!

## ⚠WARNING⚠  
  


* * *

Comment your requests here!   
I probably wont do all of them , but having ideas at stand by is good!  
Ships I prefer ( might do others ) : tombur, shullbo, bowspam  
  
Things I wont do  
  
Necro  
  
minor/adult ( minor being under 5 )  
  
bestiality ( pure animal fucking )

  
Thanks :D


	4. ⚠Schlubbo - Late paperwork - Shlatt X Tubbo⚠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shlubbo :]  
> /rp /dsmp

**WARNING  
  
** Shlubbo, non-con

* * *

  
Tubbo was sitting outside Schlatts office. Anxiety filled him as the paper work Schlatt wanted was held in his hand, he was scared that he had done it wrong-

Not only that but the work was late... and Tubbo was afraid that going into that office would be the death of him.  
Tubbo takes a deep, deep breath and knocks on the door. A drunk sounding , and very angry Schlatt answered.  
"Finally. Come in Tubbo and lock the fucking door." A growl in his voice.  
A Shiver ran down the teens back at the tone and husk that Schlatt gave him- yep this was the death of him.  
  
Tubbo slowly opens the door, already feeling the mans eyes staring into his soul with rage.  
"S-schlatt! i-im sorry i-if uhm" he hadn't felt this nervous in a while. Sweat beads ran down his forehead as he set the papers on the desk.  
Tubbo was sleep deprived from working on them all night, he was late because he accidently fell asleep...

  
"Toby." Schlatt never used Tubbos real name unless he did something very very wrong.  
Tubbo gulped down the lump in his throat panic setting in as his name lingered in the air  
"sir- Im sorry i uhm I tried my best- but it was very confusing-" He panicked more...  
  
"Toby- you did your best? really? REALLY??!" He snarled at the boy grabbing his shirt, spitting in his face as he spoke. This sent Tubbo to tremble at Schlatts grip.  
Tubbo was basically lifted off the ground by the man before him- He could see Schlatts eyes. Those devils eyes only showed hunger, and that hunger was for h i m.  
Being this close to the man Tubbo could smell the alcohol in Schlatts breath.  
  
"You know tubbo... you really don't fucking deserve this position you know." Schlatt brought Tubbo onto the desk, the boy careful not to knock anything over as he stabled himself.   
Tubbo nodded in agreement not wanting to make the person who could snap him in half, mad.  
"y-yes sir! I - I really don't! you-r so great sir" Tubbo spoke with voice cracks as he tried to kiss up to Schlatts ego.  
  
Schlatt rolled his slanted eyes  
"oh tubbo- don't try to fucking kiss my ass now, you need to be punished for how SHIT your work was and how fucking late it was"  
The word 'Punished' rung in Tubbos head- what did he think by punishment? Was Tubbo really going to go out like this??  
  
Schlatt could see the fear in the younger ones eyes and on god, he craved it...  
"I'm going to use you to destress, don't expect to be able to walk after little lamb~" he said with grueling hunger.  
Tubbo tried to pull away- he didn't want to get beat up so badly that he couldn't walk!  
He needed to be able to get back to tommy- and wilbur- the others!!  
"Schlatt please- please don't beat me up ! ill do better next time please- i- im i ms sorry!" he struggled against Schlatt which only made it worse.  
Schlatt stood up with a growl pinning the boy on his back and pressing there crotches together, which shocked Tubbo.  
  
"oh toby~ i'm not gonna be beating you up" He smirked, lust filled his eyes.  
Then Tubbo realized what was going to happen to him.  
"NO SCHLATT PLEASE WAIT DON-NT!" Tubbo had tears already perking in his eyes as he began to hyperventilate.  
  
  
Schlatts smirk only grew. Tubbos quickening breaths of panic only turned his drunken self on more.  
"SCHLATT PLEASE PLEASE DON'T" Tubbo begged out, but it was if the words had fallen on deaf ears. Tubbo could feel large hands pulling down his pants, and that was absolutely terrifying.   
"please s-schlatt please- h-hey hey! ill do anything please i- i please don't please PLEASE" He tried to get schlatt to hear him pleading , but nothing worked.  
Tubbos eyebrows furrowed, even if he was short , shlatt seemed to only want to talk physically. So Tubbo did.  
Tubbo used his ram like legs to kick Shlatt as hard as possible in the stomach, hoping for something, ANYTHING!  
  
And for a second.... It worked! Schlatt curled over, holding his gut and releasing the struggling boy. Tubbo tried to scramble up from the terrible position as quickly as possible, he felt light headed about the situation. He tried to make it for the door only for his back hooves to be YANKED causing him to trip, and be caught by Schlatt.  
Tubbo screamed and strained his voice as he kicked and hit his attacker, only making the larger ram, very. very. Angry.  
  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE" He had the bark of a thousand hounds in his voice. This is only followed by Tubbo being harshly punched in the face. " YOU WANT TO BE VIOLENT? I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING VIOLENT" He strained with poison in every word. He slammed Tubbo onto the ground a face of pure anger , yet of delight at what he was about to do to the child.  
  
It wasn't long before the younger ones skull was smashed onto the hard floors of Schlatts office, a psyhcotic smile on his face.  
"IS THIS BETTER THAN JUST COMPLYING TOBY?? IS IT FUCKING IS IT?" He spat in Tubbos ear.  
Tubbo was crying at this point, his entire body shaking. Small incoherent begs came from Tubbo , in a last desperate attempt.  
Soon blood had covered Tubbo as Shlatt had made sure of it. Tubbo had his head smashed against the ground or wall repeatedly, was even bitten and scratched by the seemingly rabid animal ontop of him. But now it was time for that animal to feast.  
  
Once Tubbo had no fight in him, Schlatt took this to carefully remove the boys boxers, smirking at the sight of his soft young ass.  
"wow tubbo, its like you were saving this all for me" He teased with a devils tongue.  
The man barely bothered for lube, its not like Tubbo deserved it to even feel remotely good after the stunt he pulled.  
Schlat Forced two fingers into the boys mouth, which he quickly obeyed, sucking them.  
It wasn't long before those same fingers where in the other end.   
Tubbo had more tears run down his bloodied face as it felt like his insides where burning. He clawed at the floor below him , for something to help with the monster behind him.  
But as soon as the fingers where gone Tubbo realized the next burning may be the death of him.  
Tubbo weakly growled as he tried to kick schlatt, this time it did nothing but anger him. No chance of escape, Tubbo was prey, and he was caught.  
"Really Tubbo? Trying to fucking kick me again? Its like you _want_ me to hurt you" He said with a frustrated glare  
Once again Schlatt took liberty and smashed the poor kids skull against the ground, finally shutting him up. Only small gasps and cries could be heard, and Schlatt loved it.  
  
He turned Tubbo on his back, wanting to see his stomach bulge and to see his face when he first enters him.  
"ready? to bad little lamb, I'm going to **d e v o u r** you~!"  
And with that Schlatt thrusted into the beaten boy.  
A scream as if someone had been murdered sounded from the abused boy.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGN" Tubbo took deep breaths sobbing and letting out distressed noises- the way his face contorted made Schlatt a very happy man.  
He wanted more, and began to thrust in and out of the boy.  
"S_CHLA...T PL- *hiccup* P-Ple*sob s-sto...*" Tubbo couldn't even beg anymore, all he could do was sob and make sounds, in hopes someone would stop the monster- and save him.  
Schlatt licked his lips as the suffering of the other  
"Tubbo keep it down, you wouldn't want everyone thinking your a slut hmm? my little lamb, you need to learn when to shut up and listen" He said in an almost mocking tone.  
Tubbo just weakly nodded to acknowledge he heard Schlatt.  
"good." Schlatt Smirked , He had plans- and he was going to wreck the boy below him. Not like he would remember that this happened at all, but maybe that was on purpose...  
  
Schlatt began to mark the boy as his own, leaving hickies and bites all over him, thrusting in and out of his tight hole. The noises after each thrust were heavenly to Schlatt.  
Tubbos sobs only worsened as Schlatt became more and more wrapped up in his own pleasure. Tubbo just watched the bulge in his stomach with shock, but its not like he could do much about it.  
"aww what am I not hard enough for you to scream anymore tubbo?" Schlatt cooed to Tubbo, who wanted anything but that.  
But non to less Schlatt took that and ran, everytime Tubbo got even remotely comfortable he would fuck the shit out of him and make him sob.  
Tubbos insides felt on fire, he didn't even care about what was happening to him, he just wanted it over and to retreat to his friends and family...  
The thrusting got rougher yet sloppier, and Tubbo didn't even notice anymore, He was so out of it he thought he may die.  
Schlatt noticed, and smacked the boy to wake him up  
"WAKE UP WHORE" he barked " you better be awake when I cum in you or im gonna gut you" He glared right into Tubbos eyes. This striked fear in the boy and he nodded as fast as he could.  
"y-y..ye..s.. s-.ir.." He managed to strain with his now raspy voice.  
He just watched Schlatt go in and out of him with unfocussed and glossed over eyes.  
  
Schlatt was getting close and he smacked Tubbo once more " mngh~ god you whore, your so tight for me, and I'm gonna cum mm~" he told as a subconcious heads up to Tubbo.  
Tubbo just Nodded letting tears make their way down his reddened cheeks.  
  
With a final harsh and burning thrust he came inside the boy below him.  
"f-fuck t-toby!" he almost sounded not evil as he moaned , and panted as if he where the real whore here.  
Tubbo only flinched sobbing harder at the pain spreading even further with the burning semen.  
Schlatt eventually pulled out, looking at his creation with a devils joy. Once he cleaned himself up, he took a picture of Tubbo.  
"incase you try to speak up slut, I show everyone just how much of a WHORE you are" He smirked, before he spat on Tubbos face.  
Tubbo Couldn't handle everything, and he passed out cold.

  
  
The next thing he knew , he was in his own nice bed, bandaged and well rested.  
based on how Tubbo felt , he must have slept for more than a day... He looked at his bandaged self. He felt disgusting, violated.  
Yet it felt like it was all his fault, he's the one who didn't do the papers right- why was he such a failure... he deserved that didn't he?  
Negativity , guilt, and self blame filled Tubbos brain. Tears once again streamed down his face.  
  
After a good cry, Tubbo had decided to use the bathroom, as he really needed too...yknow.  
He waddles there like a hurt little penguin. Flicking on the light, he catches his abused reflection. He wants to look away but can't. Its almost as if he could feel every hit over and over again.. But one major difference... His horns seemed to be.....

longer?


	5. ⚠Dreamboo - A Forgetful Forte - Dream/Ranboo⚠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo X Dream,  
> This might trigger you so be careful lovelies be safe!  
> as always Ill add the tags afterwards :)
> 
> /rp /dsmp

**⚠WARNING⚠**

⚠Dreamboo!!! non-con / dub-con , blood kink, knife, minor/adult, bowspam mention , f-slur(?), might be triggering⚠

* * *

  
Ranboo Was going to his panic room late in the night- he felt so much anxiety and felt it was safer to break in the obsidian walled room then in his shack.  
He didn't want Techno or Philza to find him , epically after finding out about "that state" where he would do many things that he regretted in his conscious mind. He was scared- what if he hurt Philza or techno?? He'd much rather wonder around and possibly do some more bad shit in the dreamsmp then Technos home, like making that giant hole...

  
He hobbled over to the panic room, entering already feeling himself fault.  
Once again he heard the voice sounding awfully like dream.  
"oh- your back? this late at night, huh." Ranboo didn't respond yet, just sitting down getting comfortable so he didn't have to fall down like last time.  
"yeah... I am" he sighed tucking his tail in.  
"I just don't want to mess up techno house... I swear I made a giant hole there-"  
"yeah you did- you also found tommys disk :)"

  
"n-no no I didn't what are you talking about dream?? I only found that paper- but i reme- no- no I didn't it was just a paper yea" Ranboo gulped  
"oh no it wasn't- that hole you made was looking for the disk or did you already forget? you always forget- maybe thats a good thing"  
Ranboo was starting to feel a bit dizzy

  
"no- I didn't - bu-but...." he was starting to remember "no- no the community house- I was repairing it- i forgot- I did i did all of it!"  
"and if anyone ever found out- you would loose everyone, not like they even care about you." Now that hit ranboo hard   
"n-no they do care they- they care!" Ranboos tears began to sting his cheeks.  
"Are you even sure? especially if they found out what you did?" Ranboo didn't want to deal with this and let himself succumb to the thoughts, he didn't want to deal with them anymore.  
"t-they would still trust me- I mean I mean tubbo does- after finding out that im a traitor" he felt himself get more scrambled  
He looked at the hallucination in front of him. Its smile seemed to be hidding something- more devilish...

  
"what if they found out you were worse than a traitor- what if they found out you where some sort of- **faggot?** or even **slut**?" Now- that shocked Tanboo , his head whipping to look at the figure ahead of him.  
"h-hold on what?? just c-cause i think tubbos cute- or that tommys funny - just -i just cause I might like guys a little doesn't make me that!" He instantly defended himself- what a weird thing for him to say to himself...  
only it wasn't himself- dream was really there, and he took this as an opportunity to do some very questionable things- and those things to Ranboo.  
"do they know what you do? by yourself? do they know what you think about- do they know your a peeping tom ranboo?" Dreams head tilted , the smile only seemed to worsen at that.  
Dream got closer to the frightened boy and loomed over his curled form.  
"n-no i- I would never do - I would never peep on someone!" he gulped nervous- if "dream" was right about the disk then- then... was this true too?  
"How much of a slut you are, last time you passed out you did much more than the community house ranboo- I know what you did. You watched through the crack of the door and watched him jerk off and not only that" he grabbed Ranboos chin forcing him to looking into his daunting smile.  
"you met up with dream, you begged him to fuck you- to do anything, saying you'd do anything to make him happy~"  
Ranboo's eyes widdened in shock as he tried to pull away from the halusination " no no no- thats- ht- I- I didn- I wouldn't do that i- I hate dream! i- i" would he really do that?  
especially with a man he hated so deeply? of course he wouldnt.. would he?

  
"n-No your wrong!" he felt the stress taking over him.  
"oh im so wrong hmm? was I also wrong about the disk? the community house? you begged dream to fuck you- just like he fucked tommy, and even tubbo.. yeah thats right... you begged like you where an ender man in spring" Dream crouched down and moved his hands to Ranboos hips, going to his ear.  
"you loved it, and will do it again and again and will always forget- so so very _forgetful_ hmm ranboo?"  
Ranboo didn't want to believe what he was hearing- no he couldn't have done that! he would have never consented to that- or let it happen-  
the panic set in as he felt hands on his hips-   
"oh god- _oh no no- no_ " his brain scrabbled with confused feelings- lies and truths he passed out in the hands of a monster.

______  
  
Dream took the limp body in his hands " you'll wake up soon my little slut~" He cooed to himself.  
He picked up the taller, it was easy as he wasn't even heavy to begin with- fairly fragile actually.  
Under the cover of the shadows he brought Ranboo a long while to his personal base, not like Ranboo would remember- not like he would even know. He took him to his bedroom, even if his second state didn't remember it still didn't mean it didn't know anything- it would always struggle against him for a bit before settling down.  
He wanted to get the undressing out of the way before they woke up. so he did.  
He quickly took off the tie, belt, suit, undershirt, pants ,boxers, and made the boy bare.  
"perfect" dream said to himself. He honestly liked the struggle- when his play things would cry and plead for him to stop- it was always his favorite- especially when tommy screamed.  
He tied the younger ones arms up against the bed post, and just in time, as Ranboo began to "wake up".  
"ah ranboo- I get your probably confused, but this will go the same as last time okay?" He still wore his mask- just incase, and he didn't like his disfigured face shown.  
Ranboo looked frightened, to frightened to speak- he was unfamiliar with his surrounds for a second.  
"Hey hey, just remember who I am, and what im going to do to you okay? calm down" He rolled his eyes under his mask, always enjoying the bit of fear and forgetfulness when "Ranboo" first comes too.  
"w-whe- who-" Ranboo stuttered, before it clicked and he remembered " ah dream!" he cooed tail flicking.  
Dream only smiled under that mask  
"good boy, Im dream and you know whats going to happen right?" His words were drenched in sin.  
  
Ranboo's ears went down a bit before he nodded " y-yeah- I uhm do" He put his knees together adverting his gaze..   
"can you be nicer this time?" He asked so innocently.  
"no, you think you deserve that? Im going to fuck you till you pass out ranboo. You blew up the community house- and struggled alot last time" He got on the bed, spreading ranboos legs open and getting between them.  
"your going to do exactly what I say okay? if you do it'll **help** me so much and -" He leans down to Ranboos ear to whisper  
"make me sooo happy~"   
Ranboo looks up at him   
"only i-if it'll help you" he mumbled. Dream smirked under his mask, He quickly grabbed a small knife that was set on his night stand. He was going to do so much to ranboo - and make him fight with himself... maybe he would even try to taken _Normal_ Ranboo. Now that would be a fun challenge.   
Ranboo gulped at the knife   
"this didn't happen last time-" he murmured slightly more frightened.  
"That doesn't mater ranboo. You should know you have to obey me or I will be unhappy, unhelped, and will hurt your little friends~"  
Now this was something Ranboo didn't want- In this state he was willing to help anyone no matter what or who- even if it wasn't really helping, he was almost mindless and completely compliant , not like the voice in his usual mind or "dream" but completely different. The only thing he had was the memories that Ranboo didn't not that he was evil, more of he was easy to control, like a golem of clay.  
  
Dream Held the knife firmly and put it against Ranboos skin, cutting a deep smile into his lower stomach, around his frontal pelvic area. Ranboo just swallowed the lump in his throat not fighting the man, even if he was in a lot of pain it didn't matter as long as it kept everyone safe and made dream happy. Dream took his fingers pressing the wound and dressing the two fingers in a cloak of two different colored blood. He Trailed down to a particularly private part of Ranboos body. Without much of a warning he entered the bloody fingers givings some sort of lube? and prep. The boy bellow him squealed out.  
"o-ow dream ow ow" He whined slightly. Dream glared at him through the mask.  
"Ranboo- I don't care if it hurts, I wan't it to hurt. Just be lucky that I don't **fuck** you right now." Dream said with a slight growl in his throat. Ranboo just nodded. He felt burring tears pricking at his eyes- why did this feel so wrong if he was helping him? Dream didn't care about Ranboos tears and kept going, thrusting his fingers in and out of the strained boy.  
Eventually he had given enough prep in his eyes, taking his fingers out and wiping off his fingers before undoing his pants and pulling down his boxers, his erection full and springy.  
Grabbing Ranboos hips he digs his thumbs into the open wound causing a squeal.   
"d-dream i- I don't know If I want to do this" He said very worried for his body. Dream didn't say anything wanting the boy to panic with thoughts of what HE could be thinking. Dream lined up.  
"Good boy" He cooed with a devils tongue. Within seconds he thrust into the fragile and skinny boy beneath him. Ranboo let out a stiffened scream  
"D-DR-AM-S-t-" The hot tears turned his already rough words into a jumble of strained blabering.  
"now your gonna take this like the slut you are okay? I don't care if it feels good your gonna listen to me got that you fucking whore?" Dream hissed, Ranboo frantically nodded as tears stained his poor buring cheeks. Pain swelled in Ranboo and he wanted this over with and the alien object outside of his body- he felt so damn weak but he had to- he had to listen.  
  
Dream took very little time to let Ranboo adjust to him, he wouldn't give mercy to Ranboo as there was no reason he was just so forgetful he had no reason to be gentle- its like he could tell anyone like tommy could've. Dreams thrusts picked up speed as Ranboo was squirming against the assaults on his body. Dream only chuckled to himself as he pinned the boy down harder, moving a hand up to mess with his nipples to make him gasp.  
"d-dr-re- s-s-" Ranboo wanted to say stop but he couldn't.. and the pain was stopping him from making even a complete sentence. He just tried to relax and deal with what was happening to his body, he could see a slight buldge in his stomach which- only made him feel even more sick.  
  
Dream Kept with his pace, going faster at times, loving the way Ranboos tight hole almost sucked his hardened cock into it, almost like a greedy pig. He Kept thrusting inside the warmth, the cries, just everything making the pit in dreams stomach began to build with blissful lust. He didn't stop and kept going harder and harder, watching as Ranboo got more and more wretched beneath him.  
"DREAM!" Ranboo clearly cried out as he felt something inside him break causing the worst burning sensation in the world.. but he wasnt prepared for what dream was about to do.  
Dream smacked him " shut the fuck up slut, you know you love every part of it, crying on my cock like a bitch ha! pathetic" He cooed, he loved having complete power and control over someone who hated him so very much.  
  
Luckily it'd be over for Ranboo very soon- not that the ending wouldn't be painless.  
"get ready Ranboo~ Im about to make you melt~" He cooed, he wasnt sure if this actually damaged Ranboo all that much- but he really didn't care.  
He grabbed Ranboos hips hard and dug his finger into the carved smile, one final thrust and then- he climaxed inside Ranboo.  
Ranboo let out a desperate cry of pain, it burned his insides so much it felt as if he was on fire from the inside out. Ranboo felt as if he was going to throw up- the pain made him light headed and eventually made him pass out.  
  
Dream was dissapointed giving him another slap.  
"had to pass out early again? god I guess I have to keep training you ranboo" you could basically hear the eyeroll in his voice. He picked up the once more limp enderman hybrid, taking him to the bathroom deciding to be nice by cleaning him up, even cleaning him out and cleaning the carved smile.  
He dressed the boy and himself, making sure everything was clean before taking him back to his home.  
He put him gently in bed with a smile. He couldn't wait for the normal Ranboo to see the little scar that he had received.   
  
\----  
  
Ranboo woke up feeling like aboslute shit- though he smelt clean at least- which was nice. But waking up felt wrong as he felt harsh stinging on his lower stomach. He lifted his shirt eyes widdening- That fucking smile..  
"n-no-" he didn't believe it- was it all true?  
"n-no!"  
  
:)


End file.
